Song fic series: Beutiful in my eyes
by Shurah
Summary: No exchange of words were needed because they knew deep within themselves how much one means to the other as she would still be beautiful in his eyes. One Shot. I suggest you play the song while reading this, it helps getting you on the mood. Second installment for the song fic series.


**disclaimer: **standard disclaimer applied.

**Beautiful in my eyes**

* * *

Music can do wonderful things.

It can calm, excite, relax, make you happy, it can make you cry and above all make you fall in love.

It can make you feel appreciated, loved and yearn for.

Elizabeta had learned this when one afternoon as she had finished the last of her chores for the day went to her husband's study to inform him that she would be starting preparations for dinner. Knocking on the door she received no response, she knew that Roderich doesn't like to be disturbed when he was in the middle of his work. Feeling bold she opens the door only to find the room empty; wondering where he was, she stopped to think; suddenly remembering the time she immediately went to the place she was sure he was.

After her trek down the long hallway, found herself in front of the music room, she knock and this time received a response.

"Oh Ms. Elizabeta, what brings you here?" he asked from his place in front of the piano, hands in position to play a song.

"Mr. Edelstein, I'm finished with the chores and I'm about to start preparing for dinner." She answered.

"I see…"

"I was also wondering if there's anything you prefer for dinner?"

"Anything would be nice" Elizabeta nods and was about to shut the door when Roderich calls for her to come in as he starts playing a song, in which she complies. She was confused when she heard the piano piece her husband is playing.

"Mr. Edelstein that's a nice song but it's unusual for you to play these kinds, what's it called?" she asked curious as she stood on her usual place beside Roderich.

"Ah… this my dear is a love song, I've heard one of the countries playing this and thought to learn it. Beautiful in my eyes is the title and if I'm not mistaken this version was sung by one Christian Bautista" He said smiling serenely, the melody was soft and has a comforting ring to it. Much to the surprise of Elizabeta when he starts singing.

_You're my peace of mind_

_In this crazy world_

_Everything I've tried to find_

_Your love is a pearl_

Roderich looks to his right where his wife is, smiling tenderly to the woman as he remembers the first time they met. At first he was reluctant about the engagement but soon had come into terms with it as well as her.

_You're my Mona Lisa_

_You're my rainbow skies_

_And my only prayer_

_Is that you realize_

_You'll always be beautiful_

_In my eyes_

It was a mere means to form a strong alliance as Austria that time needs all the help it could get but with the turn of events them becoming husband and wife she began to forge a connection to him slowly but surely in ways he himself cannot comprehend.

_The world will turn_

_And the seasons will change_

_All the lessons we will learn_

_Would be beautiful and strange_

_We'll have our fare of tears_

_Our share of sighs_

_My only prayer_

_Is that you realize_

_You'll always be beautiful_

_In my eyes_

He had grown fond of her and from fondness there's friendship and from there emerge something else.

_You will always be_

_Beautiful in my eyes_

_And the passing years will show_

_That you will always grow_

_Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

Now looking deeply into her eyes as he sung the next line of the song still deep in memory lane and to his delight Elizabeta sweetly smiled back as if reading what's in the recess of his mind as she also began remembering.

_When there are lines upon my face_

_From a lifetime of smiles_

_And time comes to embrace_

_For one long last while_

_We can laugh about it_

_How time really flies_

_We won't say goodbye_

_Coz true love never dies_

_You'll always be beautiful_

_In my eyes_

Elizabeta now sitting beside Roderich leaning her head on his shoulder and the latter dropping a quick kiss on her head. He may not be a romancer like the Italians or passionate like the Spanish nor was he as flirtatious as the French but he had music to show his appreciation and affection for her.

_You will always be_

_Beautiful in my eyes_

_And the passing years will show_

_That you will always grow_

_Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

For all the things she had done for him the caring, the happiness she had shared with him in which he will never forget and among other things the love that silently grew between them.

_The passing years will show_

_That you will always grow_

_Ever more beautiful_

_Ever more beautiful_

_Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

No exchange of words were needed because they knew deep within themselves how much one means to the other and no matter how time may pass, no matter how quick the seasons change she would still be beautiful in his eyes and nothing will change that.

* * *

This another song fic of mine, i suggest you listen to the song while reading this. This is supposed to be a chapter 2 for 'What are you doing Canada?' but decided against it. Thanks for taking time to read. Please review it will help a lot in improving my writing skills.

Oh... I apologize for the wrong grammar, spellings and my crappy English.


End file.
